My Life
by YamiTenshi03
Summary: Repost Yugi is abused at home and at school. He tries to find comfort with his english partner Yami and finds out they have more than what meets the eye in common?.
1. Chapter 1

My life-  
Chapter 1- Introduction

A/N: I decided to redo this fic because I didn't like the way it was turning out…

A 16 year old who, despite his height, looked younger than his actual age, was named Yugi Jaraki, he was sitting on a broken bed hugging himself tightly to keep himself warm, since all he had was a thin blanket to protect himself from the cold air that was coming in through a broken window.

The blanket, bed, and parts of the floor were covered in dried crimson blood. Of course, the stains weren't hard to see since there wasn't much else in the room since his father kept breaking everything. The small boy was crying softly as he was nursing a split lip and bruises all over his body.

-flashback- "Brat, come down here now!" his father yelled from downstairs. Yugi knew that if he did, he would be beaten, so he ran and hid in the closet.

"Boy, don't make me come get you or it will be worse than you think!" his dad yelled as he headed up the stairs. The door to his bedroom was then slammed open so hard that it had left a crack in the wall upon impact..

"Brat, if you come out now I won't hurt you… much." his father growled as he headed into the room.

The only thing Yugi did in response to this was to lay on the ground and curl into a small ball. The door to the closet was then slammed open and Yugi saw his father's drunken face as he dragged Yugi into his bedroom by his shirt collar and then slammed him against the nearby wall.

"Now, bitch, why isn't the house cleaned up?" his father spat at him.

"Y-You told me to stay in my room," he stuttered.

"What did I say about lying!" he roared as he flung Yugi to the ground.

During the next two hours, Yugi endured the pain quietly as his father punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach until a crack was heard. He then left his broken son on the ground as he had went to the bar after yelling at his son to clean up his room. -End of flashback-

"I know you're all I got, Dad, but why must you hurt me? Why did you leave me Mom and go on that trip with Grandpa? If you haven't…," he thought as he remembered the funeral service before bursting into tears and crying himself to sleep.

Of course, sleep never did come easily to the young teen as his dreams were turned into nightmares as they reminded Yugi of the life that he was forced to live.

Yugi was awakened halfway through the night as he heard the front door slam open. Scared, Yugi laid still in his so called bed as he waited to see if his father would enter his room.

A few minutes passed and Yugi had let out the breath he had been holding. When suddenly two hands grabbed Yugi by the throat and lifted him out of the bed.

"You little piece of shit I let you live here and this is how you repay me?" His father yelled as he started to choke Yugi.

Yugi just stayed quiet, knowing that anything he said would just make the situation even worse.

When his son remained silent, it pissed his father off so badly that he took his belt and used that to beat his son before Yugi's father had headed towards his own bedroom.

Yugi managed to bandage the many cuts from the beating before he had passed out onto the floor…

The next morning, Yugi woke up with pain hitting him from the night before. As usual, he ignored the pain and got ready for school. He then ran to school so he would not have to face any bullies that went to his school.

Luckily, no one had beaten him up, but when he arrived, he had to quickly finish his homework since he had not done so the night before.

He started to half listen to the teacher, who was going on about some project, when the door was slammed open by Yami and Seto Muto.

"Why are you two thirty minutes late?" the teacher asked the two boys angrily. Yami handed her a note, which she read quietly to herself. "Very well, take your seats then." she told the two boys.

"Yes, ma'am," they said as they took their seats.

"Now, as I was saying, you will be doing a project about other countries and what religion and beliefs they practice in their culture. You will be working in groups of three and you will be allowed to pick your own partners. It will count for half your remaining grade for this quarter and it will be due in two weeks," the teacher explained.

Yugi looked up, startled, since he knew that no one would want to pick him to be in their group and that he would not be able to get it done in time.

"Mr. Jaraki, will you please collect the homework for me?" she asked, catching the small boy's attention. Yugi sighed as he got up.

'Why does she always call on me to collect the papers?' he thought to himself bitterly. When Yugi was almost done collecting the homework for the teacher, Joey tripped him sending the poor teen flying to the ground.

The boy in front of Joey, named Tristan, kicked him in the ribs, which were already sore from the previous night.

Unnoticed, Yami watched the small teen as he slowly got up and returned to his seat after turning in the homework to the teacher. Yami wondered why this was the first time he had noticed Yugi, since they had more than just one class in common.

He quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and leaned back to hand it to his older brother.

Seto read the note and then quickly looked towards the back of the room to where Yugi was struggling to stay awake as the teacher went on with her lesson. "Whatever, but you're asking him, not me," Seto whispered to Yami as the bell rang.

"Fine. I will," Yami said as he slowly walked toward the back of the room to where their smaller classmate was gathering his things.

"Hey Yugi, I was wondering if you would like to join Seto and me for lunch?" Yami asked.

"Why?" Yugi asked him softly as he stared at the desk instead of the person that was talking to him.

"So we can pick a country, unless you've already joined another group," Yami explained.

"No. If you haven't noticed, not many people are friendly toward me. So, sure, I'll meet you for lunch." Yugi replied quickly.

"Great, see you then." said Yami, leaving the room.

A/N: If anyone was wondering, in Japan people are either given classes with people with alphabetical last names or are grouped together when they start school no matter how old they are. I hoped you liked it please read and review 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the wait I just started college and been really busy with finals and stuff. Anyway hope you enjoy!

"So Yugi; what country should we do for this boring project of ours?" Seto had asked him as they sat outside eating their lunch underneath one of the blossom trees.

"I don't know, I guess we can do Egypt, since we've been studying it in class." Yugi replied as he stared at the ground in silence.

"That sounds good, though hopefully no one else has already taken it." said Yami as Seto just rolled his eyes at this.

Seto was about to comment to this when his cell phone had gone off cutting into the silence. Seto just held up a finger to Yugi and Yami as he talked to the person on the phone before hanging up.

"That was Electra I told her to come to the library after work if she wanted a ride home from work since we'll probably be there." Seto explained as he than pulled a laptop out of his bag and started it up.

"That sounds fine since we should start working on the project for class anyway." Yami said as he than noticed the confused look Yugi was giving him as if he was being kept out of the conversation.

"Electra is our younger sister, but she goes to a private school instead of Domino High since she has a scholarship to go there from when she was younger." Yami explained quickly knowing that Seto would say something about it later when Yugi wasn't there.

"Anyway." said Seto as he tried to change the subject. "I'll tell her that we want to explore Eygpt, and if she agrees than you can meet us at the library since this isn't the only assignment that we were given." Seto explained as he opened up a new window on his desktop.

As they were eating their lunch Yami noticed that Yugi wasn't eating. Yami was silent for a moment as he considered if he should ask Yugi about it or not.

"Hey Yugi if you don't mind me asking where exactly is your lunch?" Yami asked as he had finally decided to ask Yugi about it.

"I forgot my lunch at home since I was running late this morning." Yugi said quickly hopping that they would buy his lie that he had just told them.

"Here have some of mine." Yami offered. "It's ok Yugi, I don't mind." he said seeing the small boy's hesitation.

"Thanks." said Yugi said taking the food only to wonder why they were being so nice to him.

"So Yugi, besides being a stuttering fool what do you do with the time you're forced to endure alone?" Seto asked as Yami shot a glare in his direction.

"Nothing really." Yugi said quietly, barely hearable while looking at the ground not even commenting to the other thing that Seto had mention.

This startled Yami, who raised his eyebrows and looks at Seto who shrugs before turning his attention back to the computer.

"So Yugi do you have any hobbies, or any favorite classes?" Yami asked as he tried to get to know the boy better.

"I don't have any hobbies and I hate all my classes since all my teachers thinks that I'm a lost cause." Yugi said starting to get uncomfortable. To his relief, the bell had finally rang.

"Well than I guess we'll see you later Yugi." Yami said as he threw his book bag over his shoulder as Yami had gotten up to head to his next class.

"Meet us out front or meet us at the library after school." Seto added as he headed for class.

After school was over Yugi started to go outside the school building to meet up with his partners, Yami and Seto, since he had no clue where the library was. Yugi froze though when he heard two familiar voices heading towards him.

"Well look who it is Joey, I think the squirt was waiting for someone." Tristan said as they headed to were Yugi was standing.

"Really cuz I think dat he's waiting for his daily beating. Oh well at least dis saves us da trouble of us having to chase him down later." Joey said as he cracked his knuckles.

"No please I was just waiting for my friends." Yugi whispered as he backed away in fear.

"Friends? Who would want to be seen with the likes of you?" Tristan asked as he laughed at this.

"Yami and his brother they're working on a project with me." Yugi said as he continued to back away not seeing the wall behind him.

"Really well den I feel sorry for dem if dey were forced to work with a freak like you." Joey said as he punched Yugi in the stomach as he noticed that Yugi had no place to run to.

"Please just leave me alone." Yugi whispered in fear as he tried to curl up into a ball to protect himself only to than get grabbed and held up by Tristan.

"Man has you ever heard of anything so pathetic before in your life? Tell you what freak, if you try to fight back just this once… than maybe we'll think about letting you go." Tristan said as they continued to beat the crap out of Yugi.

It didn't take long though for Yugi to slip into unconscious as they than rob Yugi of the little money that he own before leaving. A half hour later Yugi had awoken he got up slowly cursing the new pains that his fellow classmates had given him as he had headed for the school parking lot where he had found Seto and Yami talking to each other.

"So do you really believe that this naïve plan of yours will work?" Yami had asked Seto as he hosted his book bag as it slid down his shoulder.

"Must you always doubt me Yami or do you need to be reminded of who's naïve idea it was that got this lousy company up and off of the ground?" Seto asked as he smirked at the look that his brother was giving him.

"Must you always be such a hard ass Seto or does that trait just come natural to you?" Yami asked as his comment had wiped the smirk right off of Seto's face.

"Look who's talking at least I'm not the one that forced our little sister into that annoying boarding school. Though I think that it's pathetic that you had to hide behind me when you had told her about it." Seto said smirking at this as Yami just glared at him in annoyance.

"Must you keep bringing that up weren't you the one that told her that if she declined the scholarship that she would just be bored out of her mind while she stuck with people stupider than her?" Yami asked knowing that this would shut his brother up.

"Whatever let's just go already." Seto muttered as he headed for the parking lot.

Yugi limped around and saw Yami and Seto walking away from the school. Hiding his limp, he yelled their names asking them to wait up.

"Hello Yugi, what have you been up to lately?" Yami asked Yugi as he had caught up to where they were standing.

"Nothing." Yugi said looking down at the ground in silence.

"Are we going or what?" Seto asked them impatiently.

"Of course as soon as I go get to the car." Yami explained as he walked away leaving Seto alone with Yugi.

"Yugi usually I don't ask this but are you ok?" Seto asked since Yugi was still staring at the ground in silence.

"Don't worry about it Seto I'm fine but thank you for asking." Yugi said as he had glanced up and gave Seto a force smile.

"Let me guess it has something to do with those two morons in class that pick on you isn't it? But of course you're going to tell me it's nothing since you know better than to tell other people your problems." Seto had muttered catching Yugi off guard

"You're right so I guess that means I don't have to give you the details." Yugi replied softly as Seto just smirked at this in amusement before Yami had pulled up with the car ending their short conversation. The ride over to the library was silent until they had entered the building since each of them were lost in their own thoughts.

"Yugi is there any part of the project that you wish to work on?" Yami had asked since Seto had already disappeared from view.

"I guess the poster if that's ok with you." Yugi muttered since he didn't really know how to use the computer.

"Of course but do you know how to use the copier?" Yami asked as Yugi just gave him a funny look.

"I take it that you never used anything that has to do with technology before. Let me go see where our partner has run off to and I shall be back to assist you later." Yami explained as he had put his stuff down on a nearby table.

Yugi nodded his head yes and went to look for some books on Egypt. Yami then walked into the other room where the computers were kept at. Yami had decided to have some fun with his brother as Yami had snuck up behind the computer where Seto was sitting at.

"You know Seto if you continue to look up porno sites people might start asking question about you." Yami commented as he noticed that Seto was working on some paperwork for their company.

"Very funny and here I thought that you didn't have a sense of humor. So tell me why are you back here bothering me shouldn't you be out front helping out your new friend?" Seto asked as he waited for Yami's reaction to this.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that knows how to tell a joke, damn I guess I lost the bet with Electra than. I know you hate being told what to do but can you at least look up something for our assignment?" Yami asked as he made his way back to the front of the library.

Seto just rolled his eyes at this in annoyance as he continued with what he was doing knowing that he could get the information later.

"Hey Yami look at what I found." Yugi said when he noticed Yami heading towards their table.

"And what is that?" Yami asked as Yugi was showing him pictures of the gods and of the people doing daily things. "Well done Yugi I guess we don't have to worry about the poster or what we shall get on it." Yami said making the smaller teen blush.

"Ok than I guess I should go show you how to work the copier." Yami muttered as he headed towards the machine. After Yugi had finally gotten the hang of it, Yami had gone to the back of the library to look for some more pictures...

All of them had been working so hard that no one had noticed that night had fallen. A little while later, a young girl had entered the building. She had brown almost black eyes, and had tan skin and was wearing all black, and had long black hair with blonde highlights.

As she was walking through the main room, she noticed a boy sitting at one of the tables with tri-colored hair. As she walked closer she saw that the teen was asleep. Sighing she walked over to him and tried to wake him up.

"Yami wake up, come on you can go back to sleep when we get home." Electra said starting to get impatient. Little did she know Yugi was the one she was waking up. This was nice since he was having a nightmare but he had thought that Electra was his father so he had ended up kicking her in the face.

The small girl looked at him in horror as a red footprint appeared on her face. "Yami no you promised me please just wake up and say you're sorry." Electra whispered softly as she had started to back away slowly as images started to flash through her mind.

"No go away and leave me alone. Please just go somewhere and never come back." Yugi muttered as he had struck Electra yet again in the face.

"How could you Yami I thought you promised me that you wouldn't turn out like them!" she yelled running out of the room. This finally snapped Yugi awake as he heard the library front door being slammed shut behind her.

Yugi looks at the door confused and had decided to go ask Seto what was going on since Yami was no where in sight. Seto had looked up from his laptop when he had heard Yugi enter the room.

"What do you want now Yugi?" Seto asked him in annoyance. When Yugi had told him what had happened in the main room, Seto whipped out his cell phone and called Yami. "Yami remind me again how we're related. You left us here to go run some errands without telling me which I usually could care less about, but not mentioning to our sister about Yugi well you'll see the results of that when we get home." Seto had snapped before he had hung up the phone.

"Come on Yugi I'll give you a ride home." Seto said as he had packed up his stuff before pulling the set of car keys of his bag.

"Sure do you know what time is it?" Yugi asked as he walked behind Seto.

"How should I know do I look like a watch to you? It's probably around nine thirty; ten o'clock." Seto replied as he had threw his bag onto the backseat before getting in the car.

"Damn it, I'm going to be in trouble for this if Dad's home waiting for me." Yugi thought to himself. "So who was that girl?" Yugi asked getting into the car.

"That was my younger sister, she thought that you were Yami, since oddly enough you guys look like twins." Seto explained as he had started the car.

"But what was she talking about?" Yugi asked Seto when he stopped the car where Yugi had told him to stop at.

"Nothing for you to worry about, see you tomorrow." Seto said as he had than drove off.

When Yugi got home, he crept up the steps hoping that he father was out. When he reached the top of the steps, he was shoved back down them. His father was pissed off at the fact that Yugi was late; so his father took an empty beer bottle and hit Yugi with it until he became unconscious...

Seto had than drove off to the park and cut the engine, since he knew that when Electra wanted to be alone she went to a small clearing; that was hard for most people to get to. Seto had figured out a way to get there from years of going to this spot. A few minutes later he came to a clearing that was covered with different colored roses all over the place. Seto crept over to a small cherry blossom tree that over looked the river and saw someone leaning up against it.

Seto knelt down beside Electra and wrapped his arms around her something that he didn't do very often.

"Seto I don't understand why did Yami hit me when he said that he wouldn't?" Electra asked as she had locked eyes with her older brother.

"This is why Yami's a moron. The boy that you had woken up was a classmate of ours whom for some odd reason looks similar to our brother." Seto explained as he had help Electra to her feet.

"Great he probably though that I was some kind of freak." Electra said in embarrassment.

"Probably but than again doesn't everyone already think that?" Seto asked as Electra had hit him playfully.

"So I guess you're wondering why I got there so late?" Electra asked as she had climbed into the car.

"Nope since knowing you it's won't end up being any good news." Seto said as he had shut the driver's door behind him.

"Damn and here I thought you would let me go with just a warning even though I got to see the inside of a cop car tonight." Electra muttered as Seto just rolled his eyes at this.

"Very funny Electra I got a call tonight so I know where you went I just don't want to talk about it." Seto snapped as he watched where he was driving.

"Alright fine forget it than." Electra said as she slouched in her seat. "So why was that other boy with you anyway?" Electra asked changing the topic.

"We were working on a project for school." Seto explained as he had glanced over at her.

"Do you guys need any help with it?" Electra asked curiously as she played with her hair.

"Probably not I'm sure the three of us can handle it on our own." Seto said dismissing it quickly.

"Alright Seto, but don't wait until the last minute to ask me for help like you did last time. Do you remember when you did a book report on a book you didn't even read, so you decided that night to let me read and write it for you?" Electra asked grinning at the memory.

"Of course how could I forget, you made me look like a fool in front of the whole class because you gave me a summery for a baby book." Seto said as he scowled at his sister for bring it back up.

"Don't act so mad about it big brother I was teaching you a lesson, at least you learned it, didn't you?" Electra asked as she tried not to laugh at her brother's reaction.

"Of course and people think that I'm a cruel person." Seto replied as Electra just hit him playfully yet again.

"Careful big brother or else people might think that you're going soft. Besides I'm sure in a small way you enjoyed it." Electra responded as Seto just glared back at her.

"So than since we seem to be on the stupid subject how was school?" Seto asked as Electra just sighed heavily at this.

"Fine, can we talk about something else please?" Electra asked as Seto arch an eyebrow at this in surprised.

"That depends Electra why don't you want to talk about your special little school?" Seto asked as he had pulled up in front of the house and had cut the engine.

"It's nothing Seto I just don't feel liking talking about it." Electra said as she had gotten out of the car and had past Yami as she had than headed to her room.

Yami watch Seto get out of the car and walk towards him as he stayed on the pourch steps.

"Is she alright?" Yami had asked when Seto had approached him.

Seto just ignored this as he had headed inside and than knocked on Electra's door.

"Wait a sec." Electra yelled as she had then opened the door wearing a robe. "What' do you want now Seto?" Electra asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

"What's wrong with your school?" Seto asked as Electra just rolled her eyes at this in annoyance.

"Nothing's wrong with it Seto I'm just not in the mood to talk about it." Electra explained as she tried to end the conversation.

"Why what's wrong with it? Are people giving you a hard time?" Seto asked as Electra as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"No, but I wish they would, then maybe I wouldn't feel so invisible there. Why do I have to go there anyway? Why can't I go to a public school? I know you guys thought I'd be more happy there because of the scholarship, but I'm not; any place would be better then there. Especially since you just had to send me to a religious school." Electra explained bitterly as Seto was quiet to this as he waited for her to finish.

"I guess that would explain why you never talk about your school looks like I was right yet again. Don't worry Electra I'll take care of it." Seto replied trying to make her feel better.

"Alright I guess, goodnight Seto." Electra whispered as Seto had shut her door behind him. He had than entered his bedroom where he found Yami using his laptop.

"Why must all homework deal with research?" Yami had muttered out loud since he had noticed that Seto had entered the room.

"That depends why aren't you in your room using your own computer?" Seto asked as he had sat down on his bed.

"I would but as I recall it was broken because you decided to fight me over a new idea." Yami explained as Seto went quiet to this.

"So what is on your mind now that makes you want to be alone?" Yami asked as he turned to face Seto.

"Electra." was his only reply as Seto turned his attention else where..

"No really I thought it was about something else since you ran after her earlier. So what has she done that bothers you so much?" Yami asked as Seto just glared at him in silence.

"I don't know maybe the fact that she's been lying to us about the fact that I was right that just because she got a scholarship doesn't mean we should had sent her. Besides I would have never taken you as the religious type." Seto said as it was Yami turn to glare at him.

"Seto we sent her to a place of higher learning after what happened I thought that it would help distract her and make Electra forget the situation." Yami said softly as he knew where this situation was going.

"Tell me something Yami how can she forget it when she would be reminded of it every day because of her handicap? She almost became blind and can still have that happen to her or did you forget that as well?" Seto asked sharply as Yami turned to face his older brother.

"Seto don't start this fight again when we have already had this conversation a thousand times already. Besides it doesn't matter anymore because you will both get what you want in the end." Yami said as Seto had than noticed a piece of paper that was sitting on his night stand.

"What's this?" Seto asked as he read the paper as he tried not to smirk at this. "So she got kicked out well I guess she's our sister after all." Seto muttered as Yami just let out a sigh of defeat.

"Yes I guess you could say that but why did Electra feel like she couldn't come to us instead of finding her own means of escape." Yami muttered as Seto just shrugged his shoulders at this before he had kicked Yami out of his room for the night...

Meanwhile Yugi had woken up on the floor and wished that he hadn't as the pain from the previous night had hit him with full force. There were whip marks on his arms, chest, and back. It hurt for him to move, let alone sit up and walk.

Yugi knew that he couldn't stay home in case his father was fired again from work. A good sign was that he could still feel his legs, but the bad thing was that it was still dark outside. This meant that his father could come back home at any time and continued his beatings.

Yugi had gotten up and saw that it was only four o'clock in the morning, so hopfully his father was either passed out or still at the bar. Even though it was still early Yugi was about to get ready for school, when he had realized that it was the weekend.Because he had used up all of his energy walking to the window and back, Yugi had passed out on the bed, since was his only escape from the pain and the overwhelming fear...

"Brat, get your lazy ass down here now!" his father had yelled which had quickly woken Yugi up. Yugi had tried to bolt out of bed and hide but realized with horror that his body wouldn't listen to him for once. He could heard his father storm up the stairs as he had than entered his son's room.

"Boy get out of bed now!" his father yelled clearly still drunk from the night before. Yugi would have gotten up, but he couldn't as he knew that his punishment was coming when he saw his father take off his belt. He then pulled Yugi out of his bed, ripped off his shirt, and turned him around so that his back was facing him.

His father had then started whipping Yugi's back until large welts had appeared. He then took a bat and used it to hit his son's back and ribs. His father did this continually until numerous cracks in Yugi's ribs could be heard. Then Jacob had threw the small boy at the wall in disguest before he had thn left the room. A few moments later sweet bliss had overcame the overwhelming pain...

Yami on the other hand, was being tortured by his little sister. For you see Yami liked to sleep in on the weekends but of course that never happens. It was 9:30 in the morning when Electra had came into his room.

"Yami wake up its almost ten." Electra said as she had came into the room. His response to this was rolling over onto his other side. Not in the mood to play, Electra had gotten right next to his ear and yelled, "Yami wake up the house is on fire!" Electra had screamed. This apparently had worked, for Yami had bolted upright and fell out of the bed.

"Morning sunshine, it's about time you woke up." Electra said as she tried not to laugh at the reaction that she had gotten from her brother.

"Why Electra must you do that every morning?" Yami asked as he had gotten up off of the floor.

"Because its fun, now get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast." Electra explained as she had than bolted out of his room to go and wake up Seto. To her surprise when she came into his room Seto was already awake.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Electra asked playfully since Seto was never up before ten.

"You know Electra sometimes people prefer to change their sleep patterns? Besides why does that make you think that I'm an imposter?" Seto asked trying to sound hurt to this.

"Because Seto you never get up this early, you would rather sleep in like Yami." Electra pointed out as Seto just laughed at this..

"I'm hurt you know that Electra, besides I had things to do this morning." Seto said in a sarcastic voice.

"Whatever, just come downstairs whenever you're done." Electra said heading back downstairs.

After Electra had left the room, Seto went back to his computer and sent an email saying that his company would support the small company's newest idea. After sending the email, he had headed downstairs, following Yami into the kitchen where they both heard soft humming.

Their sister was making them Burritos for breakfast and had stopped humming when she had noticed that they both were in the room.

"Morning guys did you sleep well?" Electra asked as she had set their plates on the table.

"Yes though the wake up call wasn't so pleasant." Yami muttered as he had walked over to the coffee machine.

"Come on Yami it wasn't that bad besides I could always make it worse." Electra said as she had handed Seto his coffee.

"Electra as much as we appreciate the gesture it won't make me forget about what happened last night." Seto said as Electra just let out a sigh as she had than leaned against the counter as she waited for their questions.

"Little one why did you get kicked out when you must had enjoyed the school at some level?" Yami asked as both Seto and Electra had rolled their eyes at this in annoyance.

"Yami I said this once and I'll say it again you don't know me as well as you think. I hated that school you sent me to a strange place while I deal with more than just fitting in. So because of all the fights I got into and the topics for my papers that I turned in I got kicked out." Electra explained as she played with her hair.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter I already took care of it, Monday I'll be going to school with you guys." Electra explained as she slipped her shoes on. "I have to go run some errands so I'll be back later." Electra explained as sge had headed towards the door.

"Do you need a ride?" Seto asked since he had to go to a meeting.

"No thanks but I won't be home until nine so don't lock me out." Electra said before heading out the door.

"What kind of errands does she need to run that could take the whole day?" Yami asked as he cleared the table.

"I don't know, probably stuff for school." Seto said as he headed out the door. Not having to leave till later, Yami headed to his room to work on some homework…

When Electra had taken a break from shopping, she had already brought some clothes, books for school and enjoyment, hair stuff, and a new Cd. It was now two o'clock as she was having a quick lunch. Even though she had brought a lot of stuff, she still had to get something for her brothers, and something that she really wanted which was a new music book for her violin…

It was 4:30 when Yugi had finally woken up. He felt dizzy and sick but knew that he had to get out of the house. He slowly got dressed and painfully limped over to the window to see if his father was still home. To his relief his truck was gone, so Yugi left the house and headed for the park. When he finally got there he had passed out onto a nearby bench as it had started to rain…

It was still raining when Electra was done shopping. She was carrying her bags in a waterproof wheelie book bag, as she was taking a shortcut through the park. Since it started to rain harder she quickened her pace until she came to a bench. Electra would had kept walking, if she hadn't had noticed Yugi's wild tri-colored hair. Thinking that he was hurt, Electra had picked him up and rush home hoping her brothers would know what to do.

Halfway there Yugi had woken up, which had made Electra stop so she could put him down.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked not recognizing the girl.

"A friend, I'm just taking you to my house to get out of the rain." Electra explained taking the small boy's hand. When they got to her house, the door was quickly open by Yami.

"Where have you been Electra?" Yami asked as he had helded the door open for them.

"Chill Yami, I just lost track of time." Electra explained as she had ducked inside. "I also found a friend of yours in the storm, is it alright if he spends the night?" Electra asked as Yugi had followed her into the house.

"Of course besides it wouldn't be nice to kick our partner out into the rain." said Yami in enjoyment knowing that it was going to be an interesting night.

"Ok well I'll be back down as soon as I change into some dry clothes." Electra said to Yugi. "Oh I almost forgot is Seto home?" Electra asked Yami as she headed up the stairs.

"I believe he's in his room but I'm not really sure since I just came home a few minutes ago." Yami had called up after her.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Yami asked as he noticed the small teen shivering.

"Yeah I'm fine, just cold that's all." Yugi explained softly.

"Alright stay here and I'll go see if I can find you some warmer clothes." Yami said as he had than headed upstairs.

A few minutes later Seto had came home soaked and covered in mud. Yugi had to cover up his mouth to hide a laugh since he was still downstairs waiting for Yami.

"What's so funny?" Seto asked the smaller teen.

"Nothing." Yugi said as he laughed even harder but had than stop as he started to cough.

"Come upstairs unless you enjoy wearing wet clothes." Seto said when Yugi had stopped coughing. Shaking his head no, Yugi had followed the young CEO up to his bedroom.

"So tell me Yugi, why were you out in the rain?" Seto asked as he was looking through his closet.

"Nothing really I was just walking around thinking." Yugi lied as Seto handed him some clothes.

"You can change in the bathroom if you want but you might have to wait a while before you're able to use it." said Seto as Yugi headed out of the room.

Not knowing where to go, Yugi started to head for the room that Electra had just came out of when Yami had stopped him.

"That for your information is her bedroom." Yami said as he watched the smaller boy blush in embarrassment.

"Come on Yugi I'll show you where it is." Yami said as he showed Yugi the way. Yami had then drew a bath and got a towel out for him.

"I'll leave you alone but come downstairs when your done." Yami said closing the door behind him. Yugi then got undress and took a quick bath since the water stung as it kept touching his cuts. He then drained the crimson colored water as he got dressed and headed back downstairs. When he had entered the living room, Electra and Yami had entered the room carrying cups of hot chocolate.

"Here you go be careful it's hot." Electra warned handing Yugi a cup.

A few minutes later, Seto had come down to join them.

"So Seto do you care to explain to us why you were covered in mud?" Yami asked trying to hide a smirk. Yugi and Electra burst out laughing at this as they remember the site earlier.

"I don't know Yami why do you have to be so annoying" Seto asked making Yami go quiet to this.

"So than I'll ask you again what happened?" Yami asked as Seto just sighed in annoyance.

"I got a flat tire and had to walk to the gas station." Seto explained as the group talked for a few hours until Electra felt her watch and said goodnight to Yugi, and her brothers. Feeling the same the boys had followed soon after Yami showed Yugi the guest room. As soon as he laid down, the pain from earlier had came back making Yugi go into a dreamless sleep.

Electra on the other hand couldn't fall asleep so she had decided to go online and play a game. But her mind just couldn't focus since she kept thinking about Yugi and how he reminded her of Yami when they were little.

Flashback- "Let go of me!" Electra yelled as her father tightens the grip around her arm. "Dad please let go." I begged when I saw him grab an empty beer bottle with his free hand.

"Electra! Where are you I'm home!" Yami yelled as he entered the room. I then wished he hadn't entered the room as my mother knocks him unconscious with a baseball bat.

"Yami no!" I yelled as I try to break free of my father's grasp.

"Shut up bitch." my dad growled as he slap me across the face with the bottle making it break. I cried out in pain as the glass cuts my face and received another slap and a punch in the stomach.

My mom then came over with the bat and hit me in the side a couple of times before my father ripped it out of her hands. "Stay out of this slut. he growled pushing her away and loosing his grip on my arm.

I then stumbled over to Yami and tried to wake him up. Not getting a reaction I than tried to carry him outside when I had to drop to the ground. My mother had tried to lunge at me but missed and slam into the nearby wall.

Without warning, my father grabbed me by the hair and dragged me into the dining room. He had thrown me into the dinning room table which had boken upon impact. I only laid there a second before I had than scrambled over to the cabinet.

For you see the cabinet in the room is easy for me to climb and hide behind it in the middle since my father could never move it to get to me. Cursing my luck, he goes and kicks Yami a few times before grabbing our so called mother and leaving. I then bolt to my brother's side as he finally wakes up. He says something to me but I don't hear him as I passed out into his arms. End of Flashback

So what did you think good, bad needs to be longer? R and R and tell me what you think.


End file.
